


Goodnight Shay      {Deamus}

by Lilys_vibes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Deamus, Dean and Seamus - Freeform, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, Sleep, deamus one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilys_vibes/pseuds/Lilys_vibes
Summary: Dean wakes up in the middle of the night and is admiring his wonderful boyfriend





	Goodnight Shay      {Deamus}

**Author's Note:**

> I though of this one night and thought it sounded cute. I hope I did it justice

Dean’s eyes opened he blinked a few times and glanced at the clock. 2:35 a.m.. he turns his head to see Seamus asleep. He looked so peaceful and beautiful Dean couldn’t help but stare a little. Dean thought everything about him was perfect. Even the way he sleeped; his hair was messy but is the most charming way, he was a quiet sleeper, he never snored even when he was sick, and he didn’t move in his sleep, and he didn’t take up a lot of space probably because Seamus was much shorter than himself. He had been admiring him for a few minutes when Seamus’s eyes slowly opened and met Dean’s. “What are you looking at?” Seamus said sleepily with a small smile stretching across his face. “How handsome you look” Dean replied. “Shut up” Seamus yawned as he turned around to go back to sleep trying to hide his blushing face. Dean let out a small laugh and slid over to be closer to Seamus. Dean put his hand on Seamus’s shoulder and Seamus put his hand on top of Dean’s. Dean kissed his hand and whispered “goodnight Shay”, and they both fell back asleep.


End file.
